Team Dragon Force
by littlelionalicious
Summary: What if there was a Guild called Team Dragon Force in Diastra, a village next to Magnolia? What if the team members where Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, OC, Cobra, Laxus, Sting and Rogue and what if they were mated? What if they participate in the Grand Magic games (with different games from the one in the anime) Warnings inside! Certainly some yaoi. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Littlelion: This is my first time trying a fanfiction about Fairy Tail, since I just finished watching it and I thought,**

**Why not teaming up all the Dragon Slayers and add an OC to make it even?**

**This is why I started this story**

**Team Dragon Force**

**Warnings: violence, rape, yuri, yaoi, crack-pairings**

**Couples for now: **

**Mated;**

**Sting x Natsu**

**Cobra x OC**

**Laxus x Gajeel**

**Rogue x Wendy**

**That's it, hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

Next to Magnolia was a little city, Diastra, and in that city lied a certain noisy guild. Not as noisy as Fairy Tail, but they were good rivals. The master of the guild, Poluchka, Edo-Glandine, just came outside, leaving to search some healing medicines. Inside was a big arguing going on.

,,I'm saying we're not going to participate!'' said Dragon Slayer was Cobra, a poison Dragon Slayer with brown hair and a scarf on his right eye. His piercing blue eyes were narrowed.

,,And I'm saying we're going to!'' said Dragon Slayer was Sjatsikai Delphine (OC), a water Dragon Slayer. She was the submissive mate of Cobra and normally they didn't quarrel.

Delphine had wavy raven-black hair that reached her midriff. She wore shorts that didn't even reach her knees and a normal summer top. Her green eyes gave her a rebellious look and rebellious was the correct word to describe her.

,,Why wouldn't we?'' next Dragon Slayer was Natsu Dragneel, the fire Dragon Slayer. Pink hair that never lied flat and glittering dark-green eyes.

,,Yeah, I don't get the point either Cobra-kun.'' Sting Eucliffe, white Dragon Slayer, dominant mate of Natsu. Blue eyes who were hidden by the shadow of his wet hair. He just came out of his shower, already pissed off by the fact that Natsu didn't came with him, and more pissed off by this stupid quarrel.

,,I get the point.'' Rogue, like the opposite of Sting, a very silent guy. Black-dark-green hair and red eyes. The Shadow Dragon Slayer.

The others just sighed. You had also Wendy, Sky Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Iron Dragon Slayer, Laxus Lightning Dragon Slayer. 8 Dragon Slayers and 6 exceeds: Happy, Carla, Frosch who called herself Fro, Lector, Panther Lilly and Fujiwoka. A red exceed that could transform just like Lilly. And there you have Dragon Force, the tiny only guild of Diastra. They were quarreling about participating in the Grand Magic Games or not. Cobra thought it was a stupid idea, because people would see their strength, and so their weaknesses. Natsu didn't really care, he just wanted to fight the people from Fairy Tail.

Dragon Force had heard much about Fairy Tail, seven years ago the strongest guild, and the current strongest guild Sabertooth.

,,Jeez guys, what if we would go? We need to take care of the village!'' Laxus growled, still tired off last night. He couldn't suppress a yawn.

,,Late night Laxus-niichan?'' Delphine asked while she jumped behind Cobra and hugged him tightly.

,,You could say that, but I believe Gajeel is more sore then me.''

,,Yeah, I heard you guys,'' Natsu teased the already embarrassed Gajeel.

,,Yeah Brickhead!'' Delphine added. Everyone knew Natsu and Delphine always picked on Gajeel.

,,So what'll it be?'' Happy asked curious, currently eating some fish together with Frosch.

Lector yawned: ,,Sting-kun is strong enough to take them all on! There's no need to worry!''

,,It's not about that I'm worried Lector,'' Rogue answered in a monotone voice. He also grew tired from the quarrel and wanted to go sleep again with Wendy close to him.

,,Jeez, decide already!''

,,WELL THEN LET'S ASK POLUCHKA-SAMA!'' Gajeel screamed, annoyed to death, furious on Natsu and Delphine and embarrassed by Laxus.

,,No need to shout Gajeel-kun, we're not that old as you!''

,,STOP BULLYING ME BECAUSE I'M THE ELDEST FROM OUR GROUP! BESIDES YOUR MATES ARE OLDER!''

,,You guys never grow tired about teasing him hm?'' Sting asked while catching Natsu and pulling him on his lap.

,,Delphine-chan, please, behave a little.'' Cobra said.

,,Get out my head freak!'' she yelled back while smacking Cobra on his head.

,,Hey guys, I made some tea!'' Wendy entered the room again with 8 cups of tea.

,,Let's wait until Glandine-sama comes back, nee?''

* * *

It was decided. Poluchka had agreed with both sides and searched for a good way to fix things. So currently Sting, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Delphine went to the Grand Magic Games while Cobra, Laxus and Rogue stayed at the guild.

,,We'll be cheering you on while we're watching on Lacrima vision in the village.''

,,Wait, we're coming with you!'' Laxus, Rogue and Cobra appeared with their luggage.

,,I can't let my mate go off without me hm?'' Laxus sighed.

,,Well then good luck!''

,,Glandine-sama, don't you come with us?''

,,No, now hurry the train will depart!''

,,The train?'' they all yelled except for Wendy.

,,GOOO!''

,,YES MA'AM!''

* * *

And so everyone cursed the train while they were under the way to Crocus, the capital city of Fiore.

,,I'm melting, I'm gonna die.'' Natsu sighed. He was currently lying with his head on Sting's lap.

,,Troia! Just a little more everyone!'' Wendy cheered.

,,But first, let's buy some food in the next station.''

,,Aye sir!'' (Who would this be?)

* * *

And so Dragon Force arrived at Crocus. Rogue, who had read the whole rule book already told them what to do and what NOT to do. The latter was supposed to inform Sting and Natsu.

,,You've got until midnight! Have fun,'' Rogue said in a monotone voice before leaving together with Wendy to their inn Lionheart.

,,Is it really okay to leave them like that? Natsu-san and Sting-san are surely going to destroy the city.''

,,I'm aware of that Wendy-chan,'' Rogue replied: ,,We might as well enjoy it.''

,,But they'll get arrested for it!''

,,THAT would be fun, if they would be arrested we finally got some time alone.'' and with that said Rogue kissed her softly.

,,You're a pervert Rogue-san.''

,,Sorry Wendy-chan.''

* * *

,,So what'll we do Cobra-kun?''

,,Aren't you hungry yet?''

,,I'm not Natsu-kun! It's not lady-like to eat like a fat food-obsessed guy!''

,,So you're saying Natsu-kun is a fat food-obsessed guy?''

,,I never said that!''

,,You're thinking it!''

,,Get out of my head you creep!''

,,C'mon Delphine-chan don't be so mean, we shouldn't have secrets for eachother.''

,,That's my line!''

,,You guys enjoying yourselves?'' Gajeel and Laxus appeared, coming from a restaurant.

,,You guys already ate?''

,,Guess it's normal for dragons to have a big stomach?''

,,Hm, guess so.'' Cobra replied dryly.

,,Anyway, Laxus-niichan, can't you tell Cobra-kun to stop peaking into my head?''

,,It's just too much fun Delphine-chan.''

,,It's not for me!''

,,You guys are making way too much noise.''

,,Anyway let's head back to the inn, there's not really something excited in the city.'' Gajeel remarked.

,,I think Sting-niichan and Natsu-kun will entertain themselves,'' Delphine said with a sadistic grin on her face.

* * *

,,This city is boring,'' Lector nagged, while walking together with Happy behind Sting and Natsu.

,,Gotta give him that! It's too boring.''

,,Well then let's go to the inn Natsu-kun.''

**Littlelion: What do you think about it? My OC is based on me since I'm totally in love with Cobra/Erik.**

**Please review, if you don't I don't know if people read this and won't update anymore. It was fun to write this and I hope you guys enjoyed. The games for the Grand Magic Games will be different.**


	2. The 8 teams

**Littlelion: Alright next chapter! So basically everyone returned to the inn Lionheart.**

**Please review!**

* * *

,,We're sleeping all in the same room?'' Delphine asked shocked.

,,Well, we all snore so that's one good thing, we won't be able to complain about it,'' Wendy sighed.

,,How was it in the city?''

,,Boring,'' Cobra replied while letting himself fall on the bed.

,,We're with too much for this room anyway.''

,,Don't worry, Natsu-kun and I'll share a bed nee?'' Sting asked cheerfully.

,,If you say so,'' Natsu replied: ,,Seriously, why do we have to be here at midnight?''

,,Still an hour, we might as well get some sleep,'' Carla mentioned.

,,No good idea, if we do so, you won't be able to wake Cobra-kun,'' Delphine replied polite.

,,True true!''

,,Well then let's play a game or something like that?''

,,An idea, tell us the most embarrassing moment of your relationship!'' Gajeel added with his normal 'Geehee'-laugh.

,,Yours was probably when Laxus-niichan realized he was mated with YOU,'' Delphine grinned, given her as result a pillow flying into her face.

,,Pillow-fight!'' Natsu screamed before jumping on Sting and slamming him with the pillows. Soon everyone followed, even Rogue (!) who normally staid serious.

* * *

,,Stop Cobra-kun, it's midnight!'' Delphine yelled happily. True enough, one second after her words a hologram appeared in the night sky.

,,Pumpkin?'' Natsu scoffed in disbelief.

,,God damn he's ugly!'' Wendy added.

,,Welcome participants of the Grand Magic Games. Before you guys can get some sleep we'll have to decide the teams. There can only be 8 teams left, so the task is simple. Everyone in Crocus is sleeping already, so we hid, outside the houses of course, silver keys, just like those from the Celestial Spirit Wizards, however, if you can collect one you have to touch it with all the five team-members and you'll be transported back into your inn. The first eight are the chosen ones. However, you can use magic to defeat the others, or to break all the other keys! Decide what you'll do! About five minutes we start!''

,,So what you'll do?'' Rogue decided to take the lead in their strategy.

,,Simply,'' Delphine replied: ,,We'll split up and keep contact through my telepathy! If you find one, we'll go to a point, touch it and win this with ease!''

,,Maybe we shouldn't split up, you would grow tired!''

,,Hm, true, true!''

,,We'll be expecting you guys!'' Laxus added before looking up to the sky. An '8' appeared in the sky.

,,Oh, so you can see how many teams are selected already!''

,,Let's get ready everyone!''

,,Hm!'' and so Sting, Natsu, Delphine, Gajeel and Wendy went outside.

,,START-KABO!'' and they ran off.

* * *

,,To where are we going?'' Delphine asked. Everyone in Dragon Force had a good condition so talking and running was easy.

,,One of the keys is hidden in the old fire of the city-kabo!'' the pumpkin shouted as a hint.

,,Remember the statue close to the castle?'' Natsu yelled: ,,It was a dragon! His beak could be the right place to hide!''

,,Yeah, we happened to walk around it!'' Sting added.

,,Let's go to the castle, it's in the centre of the city!'' Gajeel ordered.

,,One of the keys is hidden deep in our Mother-kabo!''

,,Dirty language?'' Wendy asked.

,,No, he must mean our Mother Earth! So it should be underground.''

,,There the Dragon statue!''

,,Look into the beak!''

''..''

,,No key!'' Gajeel shouted.

,,I'm sorry everyone, I wasted our time.''

Sting gently placed his hand on Natsu's cheek.

,,It was a good try.''

,,One of the keys is hidden in the purity of us, humans-kabo!''

,,He means water!'' Delphine muttered: ,,Water is also called the purity of humanity, Vester told me!'' (Vester is the Water Dragon who taught Delphine Water Dragon Slayer Magic)

,,There's a big pool close to the restaurant we ate at!'' Gajeel muttered, more against himself then towards the others.

,,Let's hurry, I remember the place!''

* * *

,,There at the bottom!''

,,Still eight places left-kabo!''

,,Who's going after it?''

,,We will!'' a voice shouted. On top of the restaurant stood;…

Raven Tail!

,,Who are you guys?'' Delphine asked while slowly, unnoticed, moving closer to the pool.

,,We're Raven Tail, a dark guild who wants to take revenge to Fairy Tail, who aren't as pure as they say they are!''

,,Really?'' Natsu said, noticing what Delphine was doing: ,,Why aren't they pure?''

,,Because…''

,,HIYA!'' Delphine jumped into the pool making Ivan growl.

,,Go after her!'' Flare her hair became longer and started to burn. She threw it into the pool and the water disappeared and formed steam, making Delphine fall on the bottom.

,,I've got the key sir,'' Flare said taking the key out of her hair.

,,Good work Flare. May I know your name?'' Ivan said, returning his attention to the Dragon Slayers.

,,Karyuu no houkou!'' Natsu shouted, blazing a gigantic stream of fire towards Raven Tail.

,,Nanii-!'' Ivan yelled before getting blown of the restaurant, grabbing Flare to not fall, making the mage let the key slip through her fingers.

,,See you at the Grand Magic Games losers!'' Sting yelled: ,,That is, if you can make it into them!''

With that said Delphine came crawling out the dry pool, touching the key as last one and making everyone transport to their inn.

* * *

,,And are we first?'' Gajeel asked when he entered the room.

,,Look to the sky,'' was Laxus' answer.

3

,,Eeeeeh? We're only the sixth team?'' Delphine asked: ,,We were fast, weren't we?''

,,There were people faster then you guys it seems,'' Cobra answered: ,,Delphine-chan, language.''

,,Stay out of my head!''

,,Seriously, you guys never grow old from that quarrel nee?'' Wendy asked, trying to calm Cobra and Delphine down.

,,He's just an idiot.''

,,I heard that last comment about me!''

,,AAARRGGGHH!'' with that said, or better, screamed, Delphine stormed out the room, into the bathroom.

,,Can still hear you though.''

,,AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!''

,,The pumpkin appeared again,'' Natsu pointed towards the sky.

,,Kabo-kabo! It seems that all the places are gone-kabo. The teams will be shown to you tomorrow-kabo! In the great arena in the mountains-kabo. We all expect you there at 10 o' clock-kabo.''

,,I'm growing tired of his 'kabo'.'' Rogue muttered, trying not to let anyone hear, which failed miserable.

,,Well, I'm too exited to go to sleep anyway,'' Sting voiced all their thoughts in one simple sentences.

,,Delphine-chan, that's so mean of you!'' Cobra replied to the girl in the bathroom.

,,Seriously, it's almost like you talk to yourself Cobra-kun,'' Wendy answered: ,,You should really stop annoying Delphine-chan like that, she's probably going to hate you, if not kill you!''

,,Stop making such a drama about everyone's relationships Wendy-chan, it's none of our concern,'' Rogue replied, slightly annoyed that Wendy gave more fucks about others then about him.

Yes, Rogue was very possessive, even though he appeared to be a guy that didn't really care what Wendy did, on the inside he was so possessive, he couldn't even stand it if others lied their eyes on HIS Dragon Slayer.

,,Well anyway, you guys did great to be on the teams,'' Laxus yawned, rolling on his side: ,,I'm going to sleep.''

,,Lazy as always, says Delphine-chan,'' Cobra remarked.

,,Tell her that she first should fix her own relationship before commenting about my character.''

,,I heard that!'' Delphine yelled from the other side of the wall.

,,Geehee,'' Gajeel added.

,,Let's wait until 10 o' clock, okay?''

* * *

,,Is everyone ready? My name is Chapati Rola! Next to me is Yamija-san, former member of the Council and our special guest from a brand new unknown guild from Diastra: Rogue!''

People mumbled through eachother, who the hell was this 'Rogue'?

,,Eeeeh?'' Wendy shouted when they were standing in the corridor: ,,So that's what Rogue had to do?''

,,Jeez, Rogue-kun, getting all the fun hm?'' Sting commented.

* * *

,,Here we go, the eight team, Raven Tail! A dark guild who was approved by the Guild Law.''

,,Those guys!'' Delphine growled, a snarl on her face.

,,Next up, Quatro Cerberus!''

,,I wish Glandine-sama was here,'' Wendy sighed.

,,Sixth team, oh, according to the records this is their first time participating in an event like this. Coming from Diastra; Dragon Force!''

,,Let's go,'' Gajeel ordered. And so the five Dragon Slayers entered the arena.

,,Why are they applauding? They didn't even see something,'' Delphine yawned.

,,Rogue-san, I heard you are a member of Dragon Force?'' Chapati asked, looking to Rogue.

,,Yes, that's true. I'm a member of Dragon Force.''

,,Hm, I wonder why they're called like that?'' Yamija asked.

,,Because we're all… Dragon Slayers.'' the public became silent and so did Raven Tail and Quatro Cerberus.

,,Dragon Slayers?''

,,There's no way!''

,,There aren't anymore!''

,,Go for it guys!'' Laxus and Cobra shouted together with the Exceeds from the tribunes.

,,Could you please clarify this, Rogue-san?''

,,People believed and still believe that a Dragon Slayer was a myth, well it isn't, Dragons disappeared, but the Dragon Slayers stayed. I'm a Dragon Slayer myself.''

,,EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!''

,,Well then, glad to have you on board Rogue-san,'' Yamija answered.

,,Um, alright, now this is clarified, um, let's go on! Fifth team, the seven years ago strongest guild, Fairy Tail!''

,,Fairy Tail is here!'' Delphine shouted happily.

,,Why so happy?'' Sting asked nonchalantly.

,,Fourth team, Mermaid Heel, a guild only for girls! Thirth team, Blue Pegasus! Second team, Lamia Scale! And finally: Sabertooth!''

The public went crazy when the five members of Sabertooth entered the arena.

,,There you have Rufus-san, Minerva-san, Yukino-san, Orga-san and Dobengal-san!''

,,And with that,'' the pumpkin appeared in the arena: ,,Let the first test begin! It is easy, every day there is a contest and a battle between the different guilds. Please select your participant for the first competition.''

,,I'm going,'' Delphine said cheerfully: ,,We'll save the main force for later!''

* * *

,,From Raven Tail: Flare! From Quatro Cerberus: War Cry! From Dragon Force: Delphine! From Fairy Tail: Gray! From Mermaid Heel: Milliana! From Blue Pegasus: Eve! From Lamia Scale, Cheria! And from Sabertooth: Orga!''

,,Now then-kabo, the first competition is called:….

Secret friends!''

**Littlelion: 1.682 words for this chapter without my intro! God damn it, too long! Anyways, I'll leave the competition idea for you guys, what do you think I mean with Secret Friends? It has something to do with the Nico-specie, from the Canis Minor Gate! Plue!**

**It's a little bit like hidden, although the space is!**

**I do not know Dobengal's power that much but Rogue had to be replaced by someone.**

**And if you're not death from reading this chapter**

**Reviews :)**


	3. Save this story!

**Littlelion: My life sucks. Schoolwork, mother, siblings, family parties, stupid people, annoying pets, slow internet,...**

**I DON'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES!**

**WHICH ONE FIRST?**

**YOU DECIDE! THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**I'm probably gonna quit some stories :D**

**It's up to you to chose! The poll will be five, seven, eight days open but after that ...**

**R.I.P. Stories!**

**If there are no votes, why not discontinuing them all? I'm a lazy bitch after all and I suck, my stories are shit, and why is my grammar bad?**

**Because I'm dumb -_-**


	4. What's gonna happen?

**Natsu: Hey everyone I'm Natsu!**

**The poll ended a few minutes ago and this one had the most votes.**

**Laxus: You dumbass, there was another story with the same votes, you ******

**Natsu: Anyway, our author, Littlelion who is going through a depressing time, her grandfather has cancer and they can't do anything anymore :'(, promised to update this story as soon as she could, so I would say, relax and check tomorrow.**

**Laxus: If nothing's there I'll burn her ass.**


End file.
